Mistake
by ficnic
Summary: Reid sees something he wishes he hadn't.  Not recommended for LuRe fans.


Disclaimer: I don't own Reid, Noah, Luke, Oakdale, etc.

Notes: Written for the luke_noah livejournal first sentence challenge (monthly challenge #15).

The sentence prompt by natashaodwalla was:

**It didn't take Reid more than five seconds to realize that this definitely wasn't a tape meant for his eyes.**

I would've preferred to fine-tune this, but was trying to finish by the 11 p.m. deadline. So, this is what 45 minutes gets me. BTW, there is never a damn train.

* * *

It didn't take Reid more than five seconds to realize that this definitely wasn't a tape meant for his eyes.

Not even five seconds, really.

"Nooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhh," the screen blared. _Dammit_, Reid cursed silently. Where the hell had he set the remote?

For once, Reid was off work earlier, and had offered to pick Luke up for dinner. Luke had a late meeting at the foundation, and wasn't quite home yet. Earlier, Reid had mentioned wanting to catch up on a video sent to him by a colleague from a recent medical conference. Luke had offered his key, explaining that Reid could watch the tape upstairs in his room while waiting for Luke to arrive home.

Reid had eagerly interpreted this as some sort of promising sign, another step forward for them. Giving Reid his key meant something intimate, right? That Luke was comfortable, maybe even excited at the idea of Reid in his bedroom.

Upon arriving to the empty house, Reid made his way upstairs to Luke's room, then haphazardly dropped his things next to the television. In a 12-hour shift, Reid hadn't even had a spare moment for a bathroom break, so his rush was understandable. Walking back into the bedroom, Reid grabbed the nearest tape and popped it in.

Plopping onto the edge of the bed in preparation for a dry but informative lecture on a new innovation in CAT scans, Reid was instead met with a homemade sex tape of his boyfriend being joyously ravaged by his ex. The scene began in mid-act, and Reid ridiculously noted that whoever had watched it last hadn't had the courtesy to rewind.

At that insane thought, Reid realized he must be losing it, and quickly looked for the remote control to turn off this atrocity. _Where the hell did I put it?_ Finally, Reid remembered that he'd never picked up a remote, but that the act of pushing the tape in had turned it on automatically.

As Luke's frenzied moans continued pouring through the room, Reid hurried to the television itself to turn off the power, but couldn't find any buttons that would accomplish this.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaseee, Noooooahhhhhhhhhhhh. Harder, bubby! Don't stop!"

Reid desperately sought out the outlet, intending to rip the damn cord out to put an end to this torture. His stomach dropped as he tried to move the entertainment center from the wall, but couldn't. It was a two-man job, and the outlet had to be behind the damn thing.

"God, Luke! So good, baby. You feel so damn good!"

Reid had officially entered his own personal hell. For months, he'd been trying to get closer to Luke, wanting to experience their love not just emotionally, but physically, too. He'd been patient in waiting for Luke to be ready. He hadn't even resented it - not until now.

"Noah! God Noah, please. I love you so much! Please baby, faster!"

Reid wanted to flee, to leave the room and the house and the whole of Oakhell, really. But he couldn't just leave Lukeporn loudly running on the screen. What if Luke's parents came home? At that horrific thought, Reid quickly texted Luke. "URGENT. Come home. NOW."

He would've called, but Reid knew Luke wouldn't have his ringer on in the meeting. He could only hope Luke would get the text, act on it, and get home before Luke's parents, or worse, his siblings, came home to the sounds of this monstrosity. _Jesus, why do I even care?_, Reid thought. _They're not my problem_.

And it was true. He knew that now. Reid continued to rummage through the room for a remote, hoping he could turn this off himself and just leave. But whether or not he was still here when Luke got home didn't matter.

"Luke, I'm almost there... are you-"

"YES! Noooahhhh, YES, oh God, YES!"

Reid was sick to his stomach as he dropped back down onto the edge of the bed. He hadn't wanted to watch them climax together, but some sick masochistic urge had made him look. And now, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the quiet conclusion to the scene.

"I love you, bubby. _So_ much. I will _never_ love anybody the way I love you."

Reid watched despondently as Noah rolled them over to rest Luke against his chest. "Same here," came the simple reply. It didn't seem like much, but the words made Luke positively beam. And Reid acknowledged what he had probably always known, but hadn't wanted to admit.

Luke wasn't waiting for the "right time" to make love. He was waiting to be back with Noah. Because whatever Luke felt for Reid, he didn't love him like _this_.


End file.
